


Fuck the Past

by Notsalony



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, ColdWave Week, Coldwave Week 2018, Cross Time Sex, Foursome, Future Self Sex, M/M, Multi, Other, Past Self Sex, Public Sex, Time Travel, coldwave, public blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: We have a time ship.  Let’s go back and watch our past-selves fuck.





	Fuck the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ColdWave Week 2018 - Day 6 - Back in our Day

“I’m sorry.” Len frowned.   
  
“What?” Mick barked.   
  
“I can’t have heard you right.”   
  
“I want to take the jump ship and go back to when we were kids and relive some of our glory days.”   
  
“That’s not what you said.” Len narrowed his eyes at Mick.   
  
“What’d I say?” Mick crossed his arms.   
  
“You want to go back and fuck our younger selves.” Len crossed his arms and feeling uncomfortable.   
  
“And?”   
  
“Mick….”   
  
“You telling me you don’t miss the way I used to look?”   
  
“I like how you look now.”   
  
“So?”   
  
“Mick, if we do this it’ll fuck with time…”   
  
“Stole a memory wiper from Gary.” Mick held it up.   
  
“You’ve given this some thought.” Len bit his lip.   
  
“Oh I have thought about taking your jail bait barely legal ass a LOT.” Mick smirked.   
  
“… fine.”   
  


***

  
  


August 14th, 1990

  
  
“I miss those jeans.” Mick said as he leered at eighteen year old Len who was bent over a tablet flirting with someone to get a little extra food.   
  
“Time changes all things.  Including waist lines.”   
  
“Eh, you still look great in and out of your pants.” Mick smiled at him.   
  
“And your plan to get _me_ out of _those_ pants is what again?”   
  
“Oh I might have made sure a younger version of myself remembered his time on the wave rider a little…”   
  
“Mick…”   
  
“What are you doing here?!” A twenty year old version of Mick walked up to them, sitting down as he glanced around.  “More assassins?”   
  
“Not exactly.” Mick smiled.   
  
“Mick..”   
  
“Len?” Younger Mick leered at him.  “Damn…”   
  
“I know right?”   
  
“And I thought wine was the only thing that got better with time.” Young Mick smirked.   
  
“God I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Len sighed.   
  
“Doing what?” Mick turned to his future self.   
  
“We were thinking a little… _dip_ into memory lane.” Mick grinned.   
  
“Oh?” His younger self arched his brow.   
  
“He wants to offer my matured ass for the use of your _younger_ boyfriend.” Len glanced to his younger self.   
  
“oh.” He blinked at them and turned to look at younger Len’s ass.  “I think I can swing that.”   
  
“Oh?” Len looked skeptical.   
  
“You have to have forgotten how much of a slut you were back now.” Younger Mick smirked.  “I mean I could probably get him to blow you right here.”   
  
“I don’t…”   
  
“Hey, Lenny.” Lenny poked his head up and came over carrying the food to where Mick was sitting with the older guys.  He worried his lip a little.   
  
“Yeah Mick?”   
  
“You remember that talk we had a couple months back.  About you becoming more of a _working boy_?” Len flushed.   
  
“Mick…”   
  
“The guy in the blue has paid to get your lips wrapped around his piece.”   
  
“right here?” Lenny looked around.   
  
“Yep.” Younger Mick smirked.   
  
“okay.” Lenny nodded, unknowingly crouching between his own thighs and opening his slacks to take out the largest cock he’d ever seen on anyone other than himself.  He frowned at it.  This was his cock.  It was exactly the same.  He’d seen a lot of cocks, enough to know that they don’t just come in exact copies of one another.  Something was up.  “Mick…”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Who is this guy and why does he have my cock?” Lenny frowned at him.   
  
“What gets me is it’s the cock that tipped you off and not the face.?” Mick smirked and Lenny frowned, turning to look at the face and as he looked up into that face he realized what he was looking at.   
  
“how…”   
  
“We grow up to have time travel.” Len said quietly.   
  
“fuck…” Lenny swore his hand around the cock that he knew so well.   
  
“That was his reason for coming here.” Len glared at older Mick.   
  
“Figures.  Always thinking about being in my ass.” Lenny shook his head.  “Why the _self suck_?”   
  
“His idea.” Len pointed at young Mick.   
  
“You want to watch me suck my own cock?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Then I want to watch you two fuck each other.” Lenny smirked.   
  
“What?” Both Micks spoke at the same time.   
  
“It’ll help you be a better top.  We’ll suck and fuck each other, and you two do the same.  Tit for tat.”   
  
“We can both be top.” Older Mick looked to his younger.   
  
“I’ve never…” Younger Mick blushed.   
  
“Trust me.  Not half bad.” Mick looked to Len.   
  
“You’ve… with _that_ monster?” Mick swallowed.   
  
“Something to look forwards to.” Lenny smiled, stroking older Len off slowly.   
  
“Tell you what… if I get to see you take him in your mouth I’ll take _him_ in mine.” Mick nodded at his boyfriend who nodded back.  He dipped his head down and took Len in his lips, opening his mouth wide enough to take the swollen tip into his mouth, his jaw opening up to slide the thick cock don his throat till he was looking up at his future self, knowing one day he’d be the one sitting here getting a blow job.  His mind focused on what he was doing he almost didn’t hear the sound of another zipper being undone.  He turned and saw Mick’s older self’s cock spring into the open as his younger self leaned forwards and took his future cock into his throat.  They’re eyes met and there was a hunger in Mick’s eyes that had Lenny ready to get fucked.  He couldn’t believe what they were doing in the open like this.  But he was enjoying it.   
  
Later while they were curled up, naked and cuddling, the four of them in one bed, naked and sweaty it would still feel right.  That this was somehow exactly what they’d been needing.  It was what they needed to be whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, if you were Len or Mick, had a time machine, and weren’t already stealing the past blind… would you not go relive your past relationships?


End file.
